


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: Willy thinks it's time for his families to meet, how wrong was he to think the little menace wouldn't corrupt Charlie.
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found in my phone, not complete must I warn but who knows I may actually finish the second chapter which was abandoned a long time ago
> 
> Also, I put Willy's wife and kid faces because I really need to visualize something to know how to work them, for the wife I used Scarlet Johansson and for the boy Jacob Tremblay :v

Willy hummed as he made his way towards the chocolate room, it had been ten months already since Charlie and his family came to live to the factory and even though he had offered them a wing of the factory that held huge bedrooms with more than anyone could ever need they still came to their humble house every now and then, memories Charlie had said.

-Willy! I came up with a new idea!- Came the cheerful voice of Charlie as the boy ran up to him, his face sporting an excited smile from ear to ear, it reminded Willy of himself as a kid.

-Of course my boy and I will be delighted to hear all about it, later, because right now there are more important matters at stake.- Willy said as Charlie came to a halt infront of him, his smile turning into a frown of utter confusion.

Charlie was confused, and with reason, he had known Mr.Wonka for ten months, almost a year now and the man has always made clear that for him chocolate came first, specially if there were new ideas coming from Charlie, though he always took a free time every now and then to accompany his family to dinner or the small picnics they held in the chocolate room, for there to be something way more important than a new idea for a new candy was quite surprising if not shocking.

-What important matters?- Asked Charlie confused as he stared at a grinning Willy who only ushered him to start walking towards the old house on the hill.

-I will tell you once we are at your house, I believe everyone is there right?- Charlie nodded.- Then good, because everyone needs to listen to what I have to tell.- Charlie would had worried if the man hadn't looked so cheerful, maybe before but he had learned to read Willy's facial's expression, the man seemed happy and even the tiniest bit nervous.

-Charlie darling weren't you- oh Hi Willy!- Greeted cheerfully Mrs.Bucket as she caught sight of the man stepping in behind her son and closing the door behind him.

-Hello Mrs.Bucket, I hope I'm not intruding.- He was visibly more nervous now, before only Charlie could see it, now everyone could see it.

-Of course not darling! You never intrude!- Soothed Mrs.Bucket.- Do please take a seat!- Willy complied, taking his hat off and sitting between Grandma Georgina and Grandma Josephine which prompted both women to lean on him, he still got a bit embarrassed by the action but he had gotten used to it, both women were lovely and he understood he would be.... enjoyable to be near considering the sweet scent of candy stuck to him due his work.

-Mom Dad Willy said he has something to tell us all.- Announces Charlie for his mentor, Willy gives him a grateful look. Mr.Bucket leaves what he is doing to come and sit down, Mrs. Bucket and Grandpa Joe following suit.

-Is something wrong? You know you can tell us anything.- Encourages Mrs.Bucket noticing he is looking more and more nervous by the second as if he is starting to doubt whatever he came to tell them.

-No,nothing's wrong...- He started playing with the scruff of one of his gloves before taking a deep breath and mustering the courage, he needed to do this, no, he wanted to do this.- You have been living here for ten months now, two more and it will be a year, I thought it could be a good time for you to meet, it's not as if I didn't trust you or anything.- He quickly added.- I do know you mean no harm and that you are all wonderful and kind hearted people, that's why I choose Charlie, I just...- He made a weird motion in the air with his hand as if trying to find the word without sounding too offending.

-You are not used to trust people.- Supplied Mr.Bucket half heartily, they understood, Willy was a kind hearted man,way too kind sometimes, but it was obvious he had trouble trusting people, it had taken a while for him to even open the tiniest little bit with them.

-Yeah...

-It's okay, we understand.- Soothed Mrs.Bucket, Willy nodded before starting to fidget with his hands.

-Who do you want us to meet?- Asked Granpa Joe curious as ever.

-Uh...- He was really struggling, but he really wanted them to meet, it was time his two families met, plus it would do good for Charlie to finally be able to have a friend his age who isn't after him just because he is now living with the world's greatest chocolatier nor because he would inherit the chocolate factory some day, plus he really would do good to have a friend that are not the Oompa Loompas.- This may come out as quite the surprise and shock even for you.- He said giving Grandpa Joe a glance before going back to glance at his fidgety gloved fingers.- I made really sure the public never heard a single pinch of it, even before my recipes started getting stolen I never trusted 100% for that kind of information to go out public but...- He stopped fidgeting and finally raised his head to look at them with determined yet nervous eyes.- I would really like you all to meet my wife and son.- There, he said it.

-You are married?- Willy should feel offended at how Charlie sounds like he had just said he is an old woman in disguise.

-If you have a son of your own why did you search for a heir? Wouldn't it had been easier to give the factory to him?- Asked Mr.Bucket confused.

-Yeah it would had been easier indeed, but even though he loves candy as much as me or probably even more he doesn't see himself as being able to keep the magic that comes with making Wonka's candies, he helps me every now and then with ideas that cross his mind once in a while but he enjoys more the artistic side of designing new rooms and the wrappers for the candies, he was the one that came up with the skating jolly rancher room!- He said proudly, the family awed at that, they had seen that room,it was beautiful.

-How old is he?- Asked Charlie excited and curious already, he really wanted to meet Willy's son, he wondered how would he be, did he wear a hat too? Was he as joyful as his father? And what about his mother? Was she nice? Of course she was married with the kindest man on Earth.

-He is actually your same age though I believe you are eight months ahead of him.- Charlie beamed at that.

-Can we meet them now?- Asked Charlie excited, Willy smiled at him.

-Of course my boy! That was the whole idea of telling you! I believe an Oompa Loompa should be getting them right now.- He said as he stands excitedly, the whole nervousness of before disappearing in a puff.

The Buckets don't have to wait long outside before they catch sight of a beautiful woman walking towards them, a boy sprinting towards them as soon as he catch sight of the family, halting right infront of them without even looking tired, his brown wild hair a big contrast with the perfectly hair style of his father, hazel eyes glistening with excitement, and no, he is not wearing a hat nor even a pristine set of clothes like one would expect from the child of the world's greatest chocolatier, he actually is wearing only a pair of black pants, some dark blue shoes and a baggy beige hoodie.

-Now now Sam that's not very nice of you sprinting like that and leaving your mother behind.- Willy chastises the boy though he sounds amused.

-She won't die, you can see her from here! Like, she is literally 20 steps from you.- The boy complains pointing at the woman, her dark curly red hair almost a shade of fine dark chocolate, she wears a dark red pair of pants which are rolled up her knees, black boots and black dressing shirt which has the sleeves rolled up her elbows, somehow it manages to make her look even more beautiful.

-Hi there.- Greeted the woman in her soft cheerful in her own way tone.- I'm so glad we finally get to meet, my name's Angel Evans but you may call me Angel.- She says with a soft smile before placing a hand on the boy's head.- This one here is Samuel.

-But you can call me Sam.- Says the boy.- Everyone does it, you are Charlie right? I'm so glad we finally get to meet, I'm so looking forward to finally have a mischief partner that won't tell my dad about the smallest prank.- Willy raised both eyebrows at his son.

-Charlie you should know beforehand that Sam is not allowed on the invention room without my supervision.- Warned Willy.

-Why?- Asked Charlie frowning in confusion, why would Willy deny his own son into a room Charlie himself had free access?

At that question Angel coughs to hide a laugh, Willy looks at her in betrayal.

-Angel it's not funny! He almost blew up the whole room!- Said Willy scandalized. At that Sam laughs nervously before looking at Charlie.

-I may or may had not tried to make an explosive candy.- Said the boy sheepishly, every eyebrow in the room went up (Minus Willy and Angel)

-Explosive...?- Charlie looked utterly mortified.

-It were suppose to be dragon shaped gummies that explode like harmless fireworks in your mouth, there was gonna be glitter in your breath too! But it kind of... had a bad start and a bad ending, the world wasn't nor is prepared for the likes of me.- Deadpanned Sam half dramatically before giving his father a mocking side glance.- Nor this place.

-That's something I must agree with you on, you are a walking menace to this place.- Stated Willy matter of fact, Sam gave him a grin.

-Aw but you still love me.

-....Your point is valid.


	2. Oh Boy

-You made this?- Asked Charlie in awe as he held a blue print with a design for a white chocolate roses garden, Sam had taken him to his own working room which mind you was quite the artwork filled with blue prints, candy wrappers and origamis that walked and flew around, there were swirling in low motion draws all over the walls too.

-Yup! Dad said something about needing a way to keep the white chocolate away from the milk one so, there it is, the white chocolate room.

-Have you ever left the factory?- Asked Charlie after a long silence, no one knew about Willy Wonka being married let alone of having a child, for what Angel told them Sam was born here, the Oompa Loompas helped.

-No, why should I? I have everything I need in here, plus for what I have seen on TV the outside world is filled with corrupted people, if you were to take the chances there is a 95% of probabilities to encounter a bad person the second you step out of here rather than a good one, you my dear Charlie are part of the rare 5%, that's why my dad choose you, of five kids, five, only one was worth all of this.- He stated opening his arms in a showing motion.

-...But Don't you want friends your own age? Don't you feel curious about the outside?- Asked Charlie tilting his head in wonder, the factory was amazing but he couldn't pin point living in here his whole life without stepping outside and not being curious.

-Charlie, kids my age these days are selfish, dumb and greedy, they have small brains that lack of imagination and whatsoever, if I was to step out of here they would either bully me or ignore me for being how I am, but if they were to know who my father is they would all jump at me trying to be the best of friends, say, how do you fare in school before and after this whole ordeal?- Charlie could see what Sam meant, before the Golden ticket no one went near him, the poor kid who lived in a house a breeze away from falling, yet the day after moving into the Factory was (pardon the word) hell, no one would leave him alone, everyone was hovering over him all day asking and asking questions endlessly, some even invited him to their houses to play but Charlie refused all of them, because he knew what they were doing, he was poor not stupid, they were just after Willy and god knows what else.- And curiosity as much as that is my main characteristic isn't something I really feel for the outside world, I mean, there are germs and filth and noises and corrupted people, here everything is beyond the normal level of clean considering the germophobe I have for a father, the Oompa Loompas are amazing to hang out with, there are endless rooms in here I can spend my time in and no one can say I'm being a nuisance for my loud attitude.

-So you have never in you 12 years of life gone out?- Charlie still was trying to grasp on that fact, all Sam said was reasonable, he could see the boy's point but still it was difficult to process.

-Well, my mom took me out once when I was 7, but I really couldn't stand how loud everything was around me and ended up bawling my eyes out, so no outside world for me, I like this place better, the only noise you get is peace, and hey! I get to go anywhere I want!

-The invention room?- Asked Charlie raising an eyebrow almost mockingly, Sam gave him a pout.

-My idea was manifique!

-Uh-huh and thats why you got banned by your own dad from stepping into that room.- States Charlie like he totally believed him, Sam huffed.

-Well, it's not as I need to go in there anyway.- Huffs the boy crossing his arms like a brat doing a tantrum, Charlie snickered.

-No but seriously, about that idea, did you manage to make them?- Asked Charlie now curious and excited, for what Sam had said it sounded like a pretty cool candy anyone would pay to even see it.

-No... Dad tried to make it too but it kind of didn't work either, the thing kept exploding, and at the third try he gave it up, explosions aren't something this Factory can really have the luxury to have, they are a bad sign.

-Yeah, he told me the same thing.- Nodded Charlie in agreement.- But it seems like a shame to let such a wonderful idea go to the trash.

-It's what it's.- Shrugged Sam.- Hey! Wanna see what happens when I walk near the invention room?- He asks suddenly excited as he drags Charlie with him not even waiting for an answer.

-What happens...?- Wondered Charlie utterly confused as he allowed himself to be dragged.

-Yes! Dad put a security system that only activates when I get within five feets of the the door.- He snickers, Charlie blinks, because what?

-A security system? Are you sure we should be tampering with it?- Asks the older boy worriedly.

-Of course! I have gone through it countless of times!- Charlie sweats at that, the what now? Just what was wrong with this kid to be tampering around with security systems?

-You have? Just what kind of security system is?- He asks not really sure if he wants to know.

-You will see!

After a trip in the glass elevator they get to the invention room.

-Why are you walking behind me?- Asks Charlie mildly nervous, Sam is using him as a shield to be precise.

-Don't worry, the security system is to keep me out not to kill me, as psychotic as dad is he is not THAT down the road.- Snickers the younger boy, that doesn't seem to cease Charlie's anxiety as they got closer.

Then it happens.

Charlie can't help but scream out of surprise as an honest to God hoard of marshmallows hit his legs, sticking them to the ground quite strongly, making him almost lose his balance if it wasn't for Sam who is laughing at him.

-Told ya! Isn't it cool?!

-....Kind of... How do I get this off?- Asks Charlie, Sam just smiles innocently.

-It will melt... eventually... dad says it's to make me rethink what I was trying to do, like a time out marshmallow version.- He snickers, Charlie glares at him unamused.- I will go and get him.

~

-Seriously Sam you are 12 not 3 you should know what "Off limits" mean.- States Willy matter of fact as he watches the Oompa Loompas working on getting Charlie's legs free, Sam has the nerve to give him the most innocent look humankind has ever seen, Willy though is unfazed by that.- And don't get Charlie in your own troubles, we have enough with you we don't need two walking nightmares around the factory.

-Ouch, and here I thought I was your favorite angel.- Deadpans the boy touching his chest dramatically, Willy sighs rolling his eyes quite exaggerated, seriously, where did he go wrong with his kid? He had way too much of his mother.

-A demon is what you are.- Huffs the man under his breath yet Sam hears him.

-The disrespect, I'm not a demon, I'm the devil.- Proclaims the boy with a grin, Willy blinks blankly at him.

-That explains so much....- His eyes then turn to Charlie.- Charlie my boy what did I told you about not following Sam's knick knacks?- The Bucket boy looks at him innocently.

-...Its what it's.

Willy's eyebrow twitched.

He had a feeling this of Sam and Charlie meeting was about to come and bite his ass like a thousand of piranhas.


End file.
